Stand-alone golf ball washers are available at virtually every golf course. It is commonplace to find at least one golf ball washer before each hole on a golf course, in close proximity to the tee box. In fact, from exclusive country clubs to public par-three courses, golfers expect to find a golf ball washer on every hole.
Common single golf ball washers for use on golf courses are manually operated, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,082, which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety.
An exemplary battery-powered golf ball cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,509 which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety.